


全面了解你的兔兔——兔类微动作分析

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	全面了解你的兔兔——兔类微动作分析

“呲——”

吴教授在手上挤了一坨防晒泡沫，他的兔兔背对着他趴在酒店一片狼藉的大床上，一边玩儿手机一边哼着不成调的小曲儿，吴教授将兔兔身上的薄被掀起来，轻盈的泡沫往奶油似细腻的背上抹去，沿着美好的腰线向下，揉捏兔兔的翘屁屁，上面还留着昨晚太过火还没消散去的牙印。

吴世勋细致入微，防晒泡沫基本上覆盖到了每一寸等下去沙滩上会暴露在太阳下的皮肤，他将兔兔翻了个面，双手覆上充满弹性的兔奶，低下头在红肿的小点上吸了一口。

从把欢欢兔送去和爷爷奶奶外公外婆住，两人来夏威夷度假的第一天起，吴教授和他的兔兔就又恢复了以前毫无节制的生活，一个轻飘飘的亲吻就能擦枪走火，天天如此，乐不思蜀。

张艺兴狠狠地剜了一眼吴世勋，后者正从礼盒中拿出一套崭新的白色比基尼，光是看着样式就觉得性感又火辣——上身仅有两片薄薄的布，堪堪盖住胸前的小点，布片之间用细绳连接起来，不过看起来好像轻轻一用力绳子就能被拉断；下身是一条紧的不能再紧的裤裤，后面只有一根绳，被做成丁字裤的样式，不过好在裤腰上还有一层蓬蓬的裙边，能挡住若隐若现的裙下风光。

吴教授研究了半天，最终握住张艺兴的脚踝往自己方向一拉，决定先将小丁字裤给自己的兔兔穿上。

张艺兴是怎么落到穿比基尼这幅田地的呢，一切都还要追溯到昨晚两人在床上打的赌，赌兔兔能忍住多久不射，张艺兴以为这是关于自己的事儿，他是绝对不会错的，但吴教授好像比他还要更了解自己，存心使坏，用上了平时双倍的力气和技巧，还趴在张艺兴耳边说着不害臊的荤话，多重刺激下，张艺兴没出息的比他自己预估的时间早射了一分钟，在吴教授身下留下了舒服又悔恨的眼泪。

鼓鼓囊囊的性器被紧身裤包裹得紧紧的，细绳被夹进臀缝中，又被腰侧的蓬蓬裙遮住，从后面只能隐约看到圆润的屁股蛋儿——像个清纯又浪荡的小公主，吴教授伸手揉了一把兔兔的屁股，抬头看见张艺兴噘着小嘴儿，都能挂一个茶壶了。

“怎么了，这么漂亮的小裙子，怎么穿着还不开心呢？”

吴世勋眯着月牙眼，明知故问。

“无赖”张艺兴虽然嘴上嫌弃，不过还是愿赌服输，将手臂放在吴世勋的宽肩上，任由后者帮他穿上胸衣，“不就差了一分钟吗？”

吴教授握住两只柔软的兔奶，朝中间挤出一条浅浅的乳沟，比基尼遮住上面两颗小点，再用细绳拴好，打上一个大大的蝴蝶结。

“那一分钟也是六十秒呢”

“啊——你想勒死我啊”

张艺兴觉得细绳直接勒进了自己的肉里，装作生气地凶了一句吴世勋。

“不紧一点儿等下松了怎么办呢？”做戏就要做全套，吴世勋麻利地给张艺兴套上长长的假发，手机适时传来欢欢兔视频通话的请求，他在接起来之前最后说了一句荤话，“兔奶我一人儿看一人儿喝就够了，就别让别人看着眼馋了”

于是映入欢欢兔眼帘的就是笑出月牙眼的爸比，以及抡起兔兔拳头给了他一下的爹地。

“爸比~爹地~”

欢欢长着吴世勋的月牙眼，脸颊上还有从张艺兴那里遗传来的小酒窝，话还说得不利索，奶声奶气地叫着自己的爸爸们。

“诶——欢欢有好好听话吗？”

张艺兴脑袋放在吴世勋肩膀上，笑眯眯地看着自己的宝宝。

“有噢——今天爷爷奶奶和外公外婆带欢欢去了游乐园，欢欢坐了旋转木马嘻嘻嘻...”

如果随便列举一点为什么吴教授和兔兔绝配，那大概就是现在，两个人看着嘟嘟囔囔甚至有些音还发的不标准的欢欢兔，笑成了两个小傻子。

“爹地头发变长了”

张艺兴脸一红，刚才光想着用吴世勋身子遮住自己穿的比基尼了，全然忘了还顶着一头假发，不过欢欢兔比他想象中的接受能力高，非但没有哭，还笑眯眯地看个没完。

“欢欢觉得爹地好看吗？”

吴世勋问了一句，屏幕对面的小人儿小鸡啄米似的点头，父子俩在审美上从来都是惊人的一致，此刻他只差举着小短手说爹地最好看了。

“爸比和爹地会拍很多很多照片给欢欢吗？”

寒暄一阵后欢欢困了，小肉手揉着眼睛，在挂断电话之前最后问了一句。

“会噢”吴教授冲自己的兔宝宝眨了眨眼睛，“爸比会给你拍很多很多爹地长头发的照片，如果欢欢在爷爷奶奶家表现好的话，我们就给你带纪念小玩具回来噢”

吴世勋傻笑着挂断了电话，胸口又挨了一记兔拳。

“你到底在乱说什么啊！谁要让你拍啊！”

张艺兴打了一拳还不过瘾，奶凶奶凶地去拧吴世勋的耳朵，自己脸都被这个人丢光了，真是气死他了。

不过闹归闹，愿赌服输，在察觉到两个人再不出门就有可能一天都在床上度过之前，吴教授终于带着他的兔兔出了门，热烈的阳光照在身上，咸咸的海风吹的人昏昏欲睡，张艺兴身材高挑，皮肤白皙，一路穿着让他难为情的比基尼，小鸟依人地挽着吴世勋的手臂和他走在沙滩上，一路上不管是男是女，都忍不住回头看看他。

不过吴世勋倒是有点后悔了，就张艺兴埋着头喝他手上拿的椰汁这么一会儿工夫，自己已经瞪走了许多来意不善的外国男人，每个都像眼睛长在兔兔屁股上了一样，看来确实是自己失策了，以后这种衣服还是两人在卧室里的时候叫兔兔单独穿给自己看吧。

吴世勋叹了一口气，这么瞪下去是没完没了的，索性告诉张艺兴要不两人去租个充气船，到浅海游泳去。

张艺兴当然不知道吴教授在危机什么，正好自己也有点儿热了，欣然同意，两人租了一艘独角兽充气船，晃晃悠悠地飘在海面上，抱着兔兔亲了一会儿，两人都跳进了浅水里。

下半身的小裙子在水里完全的浮起来，露出了全面饱满圆润的屁屁，中间还夹着那条细绳，吴世勋看的入神，泡在水里都不能解决自己浑身的燥热，大手贴上去揉捏了几把后，大着胆子想将自己的那根放进臀缝中去。

“在这儿？”

起初吴世勋揉了他几下，张艺兴还觉得没什么，可是越揉越觉得这人思想好像又歪掉了，指头老往他穴口探，另一只手还隔着布料抚弄他的胸脯，本来消散下去的小点又重新挺立，将薄薄的布片顶了起来。

吴世勋模糊地嗯了一声，两只手指捣进湿滑的穴口，牙齿咬住张艺兴背部的绳结，将胸衣拉开，他们现在正在一块石头后面，又有气船挡着，周围虽然也有其他玩耍的人，不过很少有人会注意到他们在干什么，也很少有人走过来。

“疯了吧..”

张艺兴站在水中，双手扒着船沿，嘴上说着吴世勋疯了，实际上自己早就在对方伸进两根指头的时候软成一滩水，不住地扭着屁屁，去蹭吴世勋胯间的性器。

“我刚才在岸上就很不爽”

吴世勋双手覆着柔嫩的胸脯，嗅着张艺兴颈窝间散发出来的奶香味儿，任由张艺兴动手将自己放进温暖的后穴——他就喜欢主动又贪吃的兔兔。

“怎么了？”

性器的顶部刚好触碰到张艺兴的敏感，他悠长地叹了一声，靠着吴世勋的胸膛，问他怎么听起来像是不高兴的样子，后穴夹着他的下身微微动起来，带起水面上一层层波浪。

吴教授一直是个很理性的人，不过再理性的人，看到自己的兔兔被别人看来看去，也会觉得不爽，此刻他头深深地埋在张艺兴的颈窝里，双手卡着他的腰，一边轻轻地撞击柔软的臀瓣。

“你是没看见那些人看你的眼神..变态死了”

张艺兴噗嗤一声笑出来。

“不是你叫我穿的吗？”

顶弄的力气逐渐加大，燃烧的情欲从后背沿着脊梁骨攀爬至大脑，耳边充斥着人为晃动激起的波浪声以及周围游客的嬉闹声，这种人前偷情的刺激感让张艺兴觉得兴奋非常，水下的细腰扭的欢快，在吴世勋一阵阵的抽插中试图将性器吞的更深。

“我后悔了”

泳裤被卡在胯间，吴世勋帮张艺兴抚慰着身前的欲望，背上的蝴蝶结早就被扯落，胸衣挂在白皙的脖颈上，随着两人进行的动作，前后晃动，身下激起的水花弹起来，晶莹的水珠落在兔兔的背上，在阳光下闪闪发光。

除了蜜月那次，这大概是两人最大胆的一次，张艺兴被干的站不住脚，软绵绵地趴在船沿上，抬起脚向后勾住吴世勋的小腿，恨不得整个兔都缠到他身上去。

他红着脸，脸上不知是水花还是汗水，吴世勋还在他身体中横冲直撞，平白无故地，一个西瓜花纹的球被扔了过来，吓得兔兔轻呼一声，从迷离的情欲中短暂地清醒过来，后穴绞紧，差点让吴世勋缴械投降。

“可以帮我们扔过来一下吗？”

吴世勋淡定地拿过球，朝对面的人群扔过去，张艺兴呜咽了一声，捂着胸口，说自己吓死了。

“怕什么，人家说不定觉得我在教你游泳呢”

兔兔回过头看了他的饲主一眼，暗自点头，觉得自己是该学习学习吴教授的厚脸皮，毕竟他还没有见过有谁是大汗淋漓地一前一后游泳的。

在小声的尖叫中，浓稠的液体灌进了兔兔的肚子里，拔出来的时候还有些顺着穴口往外流，吴教授将泳裤为他重新拉上，细绳勒进臀缝里，拍了拍兔兔的屁股，又将胸衣重新系上，掩盖犯罪现场。

“穿好哦，等下还要给拍照给欢欢看的”

要不是现在张艺兴还没喘匀气儿，他真想踢吴世勋两脚。

吴教授养兔小贴士：兔兔占有欲很强，喜欢用下巴蹭属于他的东西，当兔兔蹭你，就表明兔兔喜欢你；当兔兔扭屁屁，就表明现在很高兴；反之，当兔兔瞪你，就表明他已经生气了，此刻应该尽快示弱，别看兔兔小小一只，兔兔拳打在身上也是很疼的。

 

The End.


End file.
